


A Simple Blackout

by aliblly



Category: South Park
Genre: DEAL WITH IT, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, craig being craig, creek - Freeform, first south park fanfic, fluff later, south park - Freeform, this will be nice, tweek being cute, tweek x craig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliblly/pseuds/aliblly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spin the fucking bottle. Oh gee, just can't wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY DOES NOT TAKE PLACE ANY WHERE AROUND THE TIME OF THE TWEEK X CRAIG EPISODE! IT NEVER HAPPENED!!!!!

Tweek looked out across the sea of students already on the bus and climbed on. Another terrible day, he guessed. Normally it is, but he somehow still lived through it. His throat was burning, and his mouth was dry, but he couldn't skip school.  
He has tests today.

During the whole period of math, Craig couldn't focus. He swore he could feel eyes on him. What the fuck is wrong with him today? Lack of sleep, probably. He was kept up with the full moon being so goddamn bright out. He lifted his pencil off the paper. Class was almost over, and he had only- he checked his paper- five out of 20 questions done, not including his name. Fuck.

Tweek was almost done. The last two questions made themselves present on the last page. He quickly filled in the answers, and checked it over. He was honestly surprised he finished it with his constant “glances” to Craig. Craig Tucker was indeed a sight to behold. Now Tweek, no way. He had scruffy hair that was always unkempt, though it had gotten better over a few years. He was 15 now, and still was Tweek. He could at least button his shirt better now. A little bit. There were still those days where the bottom button, or the middle button was wrong, and today was one of them. He simply couldn't be assed to fix it.

By the time the bell rung, Craig had only one question left, and quickly filled it in, with most likely the wrong answer. As was the rest of his sheet. He didn't give a fuck if he got a bad grade on this test, he just couldn't focus. Something was watching him, and he knew it. Well shit, maybe it's some sort of stalker, or murderer. Or someone was simply trying to cheat on his work, which was- might I add- most probably around 80% wrong. Ha, somebody is going to get a real big disappointment.

Most of the kids were out of the room, just leaving Tweek, Craig, and some other kids he didn't pay attention to. God, his throat was burning, and he had a terrible headache. He collected his stuff (being a book and a pencil) and stood up. His head was practically spinning as he stood, and he didn't even realize he was frantically twitching, until he fell forward. Damn, if he thought his head was hurting before, then it was bursting now. He had to refrain himself from crying out, before he blacked out.

All of the other student's were already out of the class room when Craig saw Tweek acting a little strange, well more strange than usual. What the fuck? He reached out a hand to the twitching kid in front of him.  
“Tweek? Yo, dude you ok? You fucking look like you're gonna-” fall forward. And fall he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will get longer I swear! Please leave Kudos, Comments, and Suggestions! I will hopefully update every tuesday!


	2. Chapter 2

Blaring white lights. Tweek swore he could see something else, but no. as soon as he opened his eyes all he saw was lights. A voice brought him back to what he was doing, and noticed he was just staring at the light above him. “You awake yet?” The voice sounded almost exhausted and forced. “Ngh- w-where am I?” Tweek realized how sore his throat still was, and coughed. There was a chuckle and a hand on his shoulder. Is this Craig? “You blacked out, and now you're in the nurse's office.” That was definitely not Craig's voice. “I- o-okay?” He was still extremely confused, and his head was killing him. “If it weren't for Craig here” Tweek focused his sight on the nurse, and saw him motion to another person asleep on a chair. “you would probably be more hurt than you are now.” Craig was waiting for him? Why? What has he ever done to help Craig?

The teachers insisted that Craig went back to class, but he wouldn't fucking have any of it. He didn't help Tweek for nothing, and he was his friend after all. (Not to mention that he would look like an ass, just to leave him there) Tweek has been out for about an hour, or more. (actually, it's only been half an hour) Craig was bored. Extremely. He rested his head on his hand, and a few minutes later, he fell asleep. At least it's better than more fucking annoying teachers running there mouth on boring bullshit. 

Tweek opened his mouth to speak, but his throat still hurt. The nurse looked at him and smiled sympathetically. “You have a fever. Your parents will be picking you up shortly, and if you want, I can thank Craig for you?” Tweek nodded eagerly. If he couldn't thank Craig himself, at least someone else could. And on the plus side, he wouldn't have to sit through more boring lectures.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even if Tweek was sick, he still had to work his shift at his parent's coffee shop. It was a slow day, and not many people came in. He had only three costumers come by, and another two people coming in to use the bathroom. He had drank about two cups of coffee, and had a half empty one in his hand, but he was still tired. He hasn't slept for 3 days (normal for Tweek) and with all of the stress, he could barely keep his head up. He wanted to be able to keep his parents not disappointed in him by staying awake, but he couldn't help but rest his head on the counter. As soon as his head hit the crook of his arm, he was asleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Craig was a usual at Tweek's coffee shop, and was used to seeing the male awake at the counter, awaiting someone's arrival, but to see Tweek asleep on the counter was something different. As he walked into the store, his shoes made soft clanking noises against the tiled floor, and his blue chullo bouncing a little bit. He walked up to the sleeping blonde, and looked into his cup. It was half full with coffee, and he guessed that's what was in the two empty cups. He took the coffee from the sleeping Tweek and tasted it. As soon as the drink hit his tongue, it was obvious how bitter it was. How Tweek drinks this, he has no idea. He put the Styrofoam cup back into Tweek's hand and cleared his throat to get his attention. That was unsuccessful. “Tweek.” He spoke a little louder than he coughed, and Tweek's head shot up. As soon as he saw someone standing before him, he stumbled back and made a mewling noise.

“Gah! Wh-what the hell?” Tweek was surprised to see Craig there, and was even more surprised to see that he slept. During the day. On a fucking counter. Great. Something more to explain.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Craig nodded solemnly when Tweek told him why he was asleep.

“Oh y-you know! Normal stuff l-like not sleeping and… ngh- stress.” The way he said it itself sounded stressed and forced, like he was lying. He didn't want to further press him about it, so instead he changed the subject.  
“So can I get the usual?” Tweek cocked his head slightly in confusion, but soon after realized he was talking about coffee again and nodded.

Tweek walked back to Craig with his drink, and nodded to him halfheartedly. “H-have a nice day, or whatever.” Tweek didn't notice, or even care for that matter, that Craig wasn't gone as he laid his head on his arm again. “That could hurt your neck if you do that.” Craig's footsteps signed him out of the shop, as did the ring of the bell connected to the door. Now that he thought about it, his neck was killing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. This story will have longer chapters soon, but I'm having some sort of writers block and I can't help but end it off here. DON'T WORRY! CREEK STUFF WILL HAPPEN SOON. just waiting for the right time -.,,.-


	3. Chapter 3

Tweek walked out of his room into the living room. He had to admit, his throat still felt like shit, but it was a bit better. He still wondered why Craig had helped him, probably just to not look like an asshole. He needed to take his mind off of this, and he assumed coffee would help. When he walked into the kitchen, he checked the clock and noticed people would be getting out of school soon. He really slept that long? Whatever. Tweek got out the coffee, and his Ipod. He picked a song absentmindedly and started to make his coffee. As he poured the water into the machine, he spun around to the music. Well, his mind was off of whatever he was thinking about now. The chorus started playing again and he swayed his hips to the tune, and got out a mug. Tweek closed his eyes and bobbed his head slightly. He couldn't help but giggle as he started singing to the music. His throat hurt, and his voice was scratchy, but it wasn't like anyone would hear him. His voice cracked as he filled his cup with the dark liquid and he started to laugh again. Damn, he was having fun.

 

Craig would be damned if he had to actually care for someone. But no, of course the principle would want Craig to actually be supportive of his friends.

“So, Craig. I heard that your little friend Tweek is sick. You should go over to his house to make sure he is doing well, because I know that he doesn't have many friends.” Craig didn't like the sound of that at all.  
“Maybe I'm busy.” He crossed his arms. “Would you rather have 2 weeks of detention?” Craig looked up. Yeah sure. “Yeah okay, I'll take it.” The PC Principle pursed his lips and put his hands on the table, unimpressed. “How about 5 weeks detention? You have been being really stubborn lately and I don't appreciate it.” Craig rolled his eyes. “And if I cooperate, what do I get?” He scoffed at the younger male in front of his desk. “Well you are getting the day off of school, and you don't get detention. I would do it.” Maybe you should then. Craig nodded and got up. He whispered “Fuck you” under his breath, and luckily he didn't hear him.

 

Tweek was sitting on a stool in his kitchen, singing to a song on his playlist, when he heard a not so delicate knock on the door. “Ngh- great.” He got up and walked to the door, not bothering to turn off his music. He currently had a more of rock and roll-ish song on, and it wasn't popularly known, but he still liked it anyway.

“H-Hello?” When he completely opened the door, he was, once again, surprised to see Craig. He stumbled a little, wondering why Craig keeps coming to him. “C-can I-” he coughed a little. “Ngh- Help you?” He was twitching, as normal, and he could tell that he looked like an idiot holding coffee listening to rock music. “Yeah the stupid fucking principle says I need to “see if you're doing okay.” Are you okay?” The way he said it was flat, in his monotone voice it lacked much enthusiasm or care, but Tweek still thought of it as something from Craig that meant something. (Even if it really didn't)  
“Yeah sure. Gah- I guess I'm f-fine. Want some coffee?” He gestured to his kitchen and shrugged. 

Craig couldn't see what a bit of coffee could do wrong, so he nodded and walked in. “Thanks dude.” Tweek shrugged again and gave a small smile. “No prob.” The first thing Craig noticed was the music. Tweek had an… interesting taste in music. It wasn't bad, in fact, closely resembled some of the things that Craig now listened too also. Next, he noticed how Tweek was looking very tired. “Have you slept at all, Tweek?” He quickly turned over to Craig and nodded, almost looking scared. “Y-yeah just not enough I guess.” he spoke quickly and his voice was shaky, but Craig didn't feel in the right place to question anything. He guessed that Tweek's parents weren't home, from how loud he was playing music. “Your parents aren't home, are they? I mean, you're playing that fucking loud ass music...” Tweek blushed slightly, obviously embarrassed. “Yeah- ngh- th… they are getting something from the store… or s-something.” His tone was unenthusiastic and bored. Normal, he guessed, but Tweek usually had that scared spark. Something was wrong.

“You okay dude? You're acting quiet. You're usually complaining.” Tweek heard his friend chuckle and turned around to face Craig. “I'm fine, just making coffee.” He fake smiled and turned back to making coffee. Craig needed to stop worrying.

 

They sat on the couch sipping their coffee, and laughing. They were currently chatting about how much of a fucking idiot Cartman was. “He can't tell the difference between a chocolate bar and a piece of shit!” Even if that wasn't funny in the slightest, Craig still laughed at Tweek's joke. “H-hey I have some movies upstairs, wanna go watch something? I- ngh. I'm bored.” Craig shrugged. Why not? “Sure,” Tweek led Craig into his room, and sat down on the ground searching through his movies. “What kind of m-movies do you like?” Craig thought for a second, not expecting him to actually have it, but spoke anyway. “You have any horror?” A smile tugged at his lips, and he couldn't help but feel like an ass.

Tweek spun his head around and looked at Craig wide-eyed. “N-no I don't. I can't stand horror.” Craig chuckled and Tweek blushed. “I'll- gah- get scared.” he turned his attention back to his movies. “I have some old black and white movies...” He was trying to change the subject, but it wasn't working very well. “Do your parents have any good movies?” Tweek rolled his eyes. Of course they do, they aren't idiots. “Maybe… ngh- why does it matter?” Craig was obviously trying to get a kick out of him. “If I put in a scary movie, w-will you get off my back about it?” Craig smiled devilishly. Of course he would want Tweek to be scared, huh? Craig nodded. Great.

Craig wouldn't pass down a chance to torture someone, now would he? “Which ones you got?” He saw Tweek visibly freeze for a second, and almost got concerned until he turned around. “Uh- n-new stuff…” Craig smiled. Most of the “new stuff” wasn't that bad. It would definitely scare the shit out of Tweek though. “I- I uh have the Blair witch..and-”  
“Blair Witch Project?” Great, Tweek actually has something good. Why would his parents buy that for him if he didn't like scary movies. Oh well. Tweek nodded and Craig smiled. “That one.” It wasn't that bad of a movie, nor was it that scary, so this should be interesting. Surely Tweek would enjoy it at least a little bit, right?

Oh great. This is too much pressure, Tweek hated scary movies, and now he was to watch one with someone that would surely judge him. Oh my god, oh my god, he's gonna get laughed at so fucking hard, he knew it. “Gah- A-are you sure this is… a g-good idea? I mean, do we have to?” Craig rolled his eyes. Maybe Tweek wouldn't have to go through this? “wow, didn't know you were that weak. I guess I should have expected that you weren't going to go through with it, huh?” That. That was peer pressure if Tweek knew anything. Well crap, now he has to, or Craig would never look at him the same. Tweek decided to get it over with, and just put in the movie. Maybe he wasn't that much of a baby.

He actually did it? Craig half thought that he would just end up going home, leaving Tweek in his room, but looks like he's watching a movie then. He sat on Tweek's bed (not even bothering to ask) and got comfortable. “Ever seen this movie, Twitch?” Tweek looked over to him and shook his head. Good, now he'll get a good surprise.

 

After the movie was done, Tweek was under his blanket-tent on the floor. Craig thought for sure that he saw him moving his head around, but thought nothing of it. Is he okay? “Hey, Twitch it's done.” Tweek whipped his head around to look at Craig. “I-I'm not a fucking idiot...” Whoa, what's with the sudden vulgar language? “Are you okay?” 

“I'm fine.” No, that was a lie. He was afraid of people coming out to kill him, he was currently afraid of whatever was in the corner (it was a chair), and he was also afraid of what to do if Craig were to stay over. “Hey, want me to stay over?” There it was. Tweek shrugged. “Sure… w-why not.” Craig got up and pulled out his cellphone. “Alright, gonna check if it's okay.” Tweek nodded, and as soon as Craig left the room he started debating what to do with the sleeping situation. He figured that Craig could sleep on the floor, but he also didn't want to be rude. He'll just let Craig decide. But what if he wanted to share the bed. Oh my goodness this is going to be terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see? it's getting longer.


End file.
